pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeGirl/PNP
Nie Pokemony, tylko Pora na Przygodę, but who's care? :p Cz. 1: Pora na przygodę z Fionną i Cake *dopiero co wstało słońce; w domku na drzewie budzi się Cake* Cake: *ziewa, potem krzyczy do Fionny* Młoda! Młoda! Śpisz jeszcze? Fionna: Już nie... Cake: A to dobrze! *wyskakuje z łóżka* Pamiętasz, że mi obiecałaś, że COŚ (konkretne coś xD) dziś zrobimy, prrrawda? *robi wieeelkie oczy* :3 Fionna: Heh, no dobra Cake... Cake: Bosko! *zbiega na dół i woła z dołu* Szzzyyyybcieeeej! (ok, to idziemy na pole kocimiętki xD) Fionna: *Schodzi na dół i daję jej kocimiętki* Raczej jesteś od nich uzależniona... *Cake wyrywa z ręki Fionny kocimiętki* Cake: *cała się nią obciera jak gąbką do kąpieli xD* Skąd tki pomysł? To znaczy, że nie idziemy na pole kocimiętki? *nagle słychać jakieś dziwne dźwięki dobiegające z sypialni* Cake: *nastroszył się jej ogon* O! O! Co to było!? Fionna: To zapewne nic nie groźnego *Robią się głośniejsze* Fionna: Albo się mylę... Dobra! Pujdziemy to sprawdzić! *na górze nikogo nie ma (albo raczej nie widać), ale słychać czyiś cichy śmiech* Cake: *przestraszona* Ojojojojojoj!... Znam ten okropny śmiech! Fionna: To zapewne Marshell... (Możesz nim być narazię? Plis!) (Jasne) *nagle z pod łóżka Fionny "wylatuje" Marshall* Marshall Lee: He he, dość długo wam zajęło odgadnięcie! Cake: Tak, tak cześć! To możesz już sobie odlatywać, czy coś! (Jake boi się Marceliny, więc zapewne Cake boi się Marshalla! :D) (Wiem :D) Fionna: Czego tu chcesz?! I co robiłeś w moim łóżku?! *Mówi lekko zarumieniona* (Widziałam na YouTubie że podkochują się w sobie :3) Marshall Lee: Raczej POD twoim łóżkiem! A nic nie robiłem... Nudziłem się trochę, więc myślałem, że do was wpadnę... (jak chcesz :P) Fionna: Heh, niech ci będzie... Cake: Tak, tak, tak... Ale widzisz, Marshalciu, my się z Fionną spieszymy... *próbuje pchnąć Fionnę do drzwi, ale, że Fionna się ani trochę nie przesunęła, Cake związała ją swoim ciałem i wyciągnęła przez okno xD* Fionna: Cake, czy ja powiedziałam że chcę wyjść? Cake: Dziewczyno! Co ty wyprawiasz! Myślałam, że wolisz Balonowego Księcia! (Lol xD) Fionna: Hahaha. Cake, o czym ty mówisz... Dobra Marsall my na chwilę wyjdziemy... (Jakby co przez to że mówiłaś o miłości przy Marshallu XD) *Wychodzą przez okno* (ale cicho i nie ja tylko Cake! xD) Cake: No co? Moim zdaniem powinnaś wybrać wreszcie jednego z nich! Fionna: Powinnam... Ale sama nie wiem... (Nie ja tylko Fionna XD) Cake: No wiesz, ja bym ci mogła doradzić kogo wybrać, no... *nagle podlatuje Marshall* Marshall Lee: Fionna, mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać na osobności? (Uuuuuuuu! >w< xD) Cake: *cicho szepcze Fionnie do ucha* Pamiętaj, ja bym wybrała dla ciebie tego DRUGIEGO! *normalnie* Nooo... To ja może zrobię śniadanie... *idzie do kuchni* Fionna: Tak, Marshall? (Lol, chciałam napisać Wiki a nie Fionna XD) (Lol :D) Marshall Lee: Bo wiesz... *odwraca wzrok* ...do tego co mówiła Cake... Ty coś do mnie czujesz? (loooooooooooooool xD) Fionna: *Prubuje się wykręcić z tej rozmowy* Wiesz co... Cake robi śniadanie chyba idę jej pomuc żeby czegoś przypadkiem nie przypaliła. (Lol, zobacz pisząc ze mną) (Muszę iść gdzieś na chwilę, nie wiem, kiedy wrócę. :P Widziałam. Tylko wiesz... Marcelina powiedziała, ze ona i Finn to tylko przyjaciele. To samo powiedział Finn. Myślę, że tak samo jest w świecie Fionny, ale jak chcesz. :P) (To pewnie przeoczyłam ten cytat, gdzie idziesz? Wracaj szybko!) (Pod koniec odcinka "Chodź ze mną") (Aha, ok... To piszemy?) Marshall Lee: Czekaj! *łapie Fionnę za rękę i ją zatrzymuje* Proszę, odpowiedz na moje pytanie *patrzy jej w oczy* (xD) Fionna: Ehh... *Wyrywa się* Czuję dym! *Z kuchni wydobywa się dym* (XD) *W kuchni Fionna widzi Cake, która krzyczy na BMO, który ma w ręku patelnie* Cake: A mówiłam, byś nie bawił się kuchenką BMO! BMO: HA-HA-HA! Jestem kucharzem! (xD) Fionna: BMO! Teraz idź do konta i zastanów się nad swoim życiem! (XD) BMO: *odkłada patelnie, strzela focha i siada w kącie* (xD) *przez okno wlatuje Marshall* Marshall Lee: Co ty, unikasz mnie? Fionna: Nie... No skąd że... *Stara się zgasić ogień* Cake: *nadbiega z gaśnicą* Odsuńcie się! *gasi ogień i przy okazji wszystkich brudzi* Fionna: Trzeba było zamówić Pizzę... *Marshall wzdycha i wylatuje przez okno, kiedy nie patrzycie* *Wybija 12, a dopiero one się dowiedziały że go nie ma* Fionna: *Gryzie kawałek swojej pizzy* Zaraz, gzie jest Marshall? Cake: A bo ja wiem... *je dalej* ...To co zrobimy jak już zjemy? Fionna: Nie wiem... *Też je dalej* Cake: Tooo możeeeee... Pójdziemy do Słodkiego Królestwa! Fionna: Wiesz co... Nie mam tak zbytnio ochoty... *Je dalej* Cake: Łeeee... *kładzie rozciągnięte ręce na stole* W takim razie nie mam siły na myślenie... Fionna: BMO! Przemyślałeś nad swoim życiem? BMO: Tak... Fionna: To choć... Masz jakiś pomysł na zabicie czasu? BMO: Nie mam żadnych nowych gier... Fionna: Heh... *Kładzie się na kanapie* Cake: Coś nie masz dziś humoru... To może coś dla ciebie zagram! *wyjmuje swój dziwny instrument i coś tam brzdęka* Fionna: Cake! Proszę, przestań! BMO: *włącza jakąś muzykę z gry video* Cake: *nie przestaje grać* Nieeeeeee przestanę, póki nie, uspokoisz się! Fionna: *Nie wytrzymuję, wychodzi z domu przez okno* BMO: *przestaje* O! O! Czy się obraziła? Cake: Nieee, za chwile jej przejdzie. Chodź, pogramy. *tymczasem u Fionny* Fionna: Heh, już nie mogłam z nimi wytrzymać. *nagle o coś się potykasz* (xD) Fionna: *Wstaję, otrzepuję się i idzie dalej* *słyszysz czyiś krzyk dobiegający z lasu* Fionna: Biegnie w stronę tam gdzie jest krzyk* *jakiś potwór goni KGK po lesie xD* Fionna: Powinieneś bardziej uważać... *Pokonuję potwora XD* (To ja jestem KGK?! Ok, niech będzie) KGK: Ta, ta, jasne... Chwila, co ty tu wogle robisz, co? Fionna: Długa historia... I nie mam czasu jej opowiadać. KGK: Serio? No, a gdzie niby się tak śpieszysz? A co mi tam, z tobą się zabiorę, bo szlajanie się po okolicy jest no, ten takie lamerskie. (xD Lol, trochę poszłam xD) Fionna: A tak włucze się po świecie... Niech ci będzie... Tylko nie pakuj się znowu w tarapaty. KGK: Tak, tak mamo, rozumiem. Fionna: Nie mam dzisaj nastroju żeby cię ratować... Zrozum. KGK: Powiedziałem, że rozumiem! No do jasnej grudki... *dzwoni sobie do jakiegoś kumpla i z nim gada* Fionna: Dobra na razie rozmawia... To ja w tej chwili sobie pujdę... *idziesz xD* Fionna: *Śpiewa po drodze* (XD) *nagle pod tobą rusza się ziemia* Fionna: A-a-a! C-o to było?! *Wyciąga miecz* *nagle okazuje się, ze ziemia pod tobą to jakiś ziemny potwór* Potwór: Aaaauhchhc! Obudziłaś mnie! Teraz czeka cię śmieeeerć! Fionna: To się okaże, potworze... Aaaaaaaa! *Wbija miecz w jego ciało* Potwór: AAAA!!! PRZESTAŃ TO BOLI!! *zrzuca Fionnę na ziemię* Fionna: Myślałam że masz złe zamiary... Nawet sądząc po twoim zdaniu... Potwór: *siada* A ty nie masz czasem gorszych dni? *pociąga nosem* Fionna: No właśnie, też mam dzisiaj zły dzień... *Siada na kamieniu* Potwór: Serio? Ty, wielka poszukiwaczka przygód? Masz mnóstwo przyjaciół, ciekawe życie i w ogóle... Fionna: Jak ty to mówiłeś... A tak, każdy może mieć kiedyś zły dzień. Potwór: A no tak... Hmm... A coś się stało, że jest ci tak źle? Jeśli można spytać. Fionna: Cóż... Wolę o tym nie rozmawiać... Potwór: Jasne... Po prostu myślałem, ze skoro jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji, to moglibyśmy sobie pomóc... No, ale to już chyba czas na mnie. *próbuje wejść spowrotem do dziury, z której wyszedł* Fionna: Ale akurat przy tej sprawie muszę sobie sama poradzić... Nikt mi wniej nie jest stanie pomuc... To czesć! Potwór: Pa! *chowa się z powrotem* Fionna: *Idzie dalej i napotyka Marshall'a* (Lol) Marshall Lee: *nie zainteresowany* O, cześć Fionna... Fionna: Cześć. Sorry za tamto... No wiesz... (XD) Marshall Lee: *nadal nie zainteresowany* Tak, tak nic się nie stało... Tylko jestem teraz trochę zajęty... Na razie... *odlatuje xD* Fionna: Heh... To wracam do Cake i BMO... Pewnie się już martwią... Marshall Lee: *nagle go coś tknęło i zawraca do ciebie* Wiesz... A może chciałabyś się gdzieś ze mną wybrać, jednak, heh? Fionna: Jak tak bardzo chcesz... Marshall Lee: Super! *podnosi Fionnę wysoko w powietrze* Fionna: Aaa! Czy to jest bezpieczne?! Marshall Lee: Jasne! Znaczy się, póki nie spadniesz... >:) Fionna: Postaram się nie puścić...